WarioWare: Snapped!
WarioWare: Snapped!, known as Utsusu Made in Wario (うつすメイド イン ワリオ Utsusu Meido in Wario) in Japanese, is a DSiWare video game initially launched for the Nintendo DSi through its download service in December of 2008. The game is the second game in the series of three to be released on the Nintendo DS, and the only one in the series to be released through a download service. The game is unique in that it uses the DSi's front camera. Players can complete the microgames offered by posing in various positions by using your hands and face. For example, in one mini game you are required to spread your middle and pointer finger and stick them in the character's nose on screen. On screen you'll only see a silhouette of yourself. Plot Wario opens his own amusement park called Wario Park, which has four roller coasters. Mona, Jimmy T., Kat and Ana become the park's employees and run it along with Wario, with each character running one coaster. Aside from the opening which shows the Wario Park scenes, WarioWare: Snapped! has no storyline. Gameplay As with the previous WarioWare installments, WarioWare: Snapped! uses a special control scheme. The Nintendo DSi's built-in camera is used to create a silhouette of the player in the microgames. During the game, the Nintendo DSi is placed on a flat surface. To ensure that the player is at an ideal distance from the DSi, the player has to put their head and hand to match the respective outlines on the screen. In the microgames, the player must perform certain movements to win the games, such as grabbing coins with the hands, opening the mouth to eat food or catching an object with the head. At the end of a stage, photos of the player that were made during the won microgames are put into a humorous slide show. In comparison to its predecessors, WarioWare: Snapped! has a much smaller amount of content. Only twenty different microgames are available which all allow for a considerable amount of time. There are neither different difficulty levels nor increasing speed. The game features four different stages which are hosted by Wario, Mona, Jimmy T. and Kat and Ana, respectively. Each stage includes five microgames that appear in random order. While fifteen of the microgames are designed for one player, two players have to act in Kat and Ana's stage. There is no direct penalty for losing a microgame, but it will result into a missing part of the five-part slide show at the end of a stage in each case. There are four different slide shows unique to the character. Wario animates the player's actions, Mona and Kat and Ana add stylish decorations to the player and Jimmy T. puts the photos into a comic strip. However, the slide shows cannot be saved. Additionally, the game's staff credits appear as a mini-game where the player has to steer a line of roller coaster cars through the space. They must collect the occupation terms and the letters of the staff members to score points. The high score of the mini-game cannot be saved, either. Reception The game was not well received, with critics complaining that it was too hard to find the correct lighting, that it could not tell what was your hand and what was your head on occasion, and that overall the minigames just weren't very fun even when the game was working properly. The increased time for each minigame was the subject of complaints as well since it took away the intensity of the previous games in the series. External links *Official Japanese Website *Official European Website *Official North American Website *Official Chinese Website Category:DSiWare games Category:WarioWare games Category:2009 video games Category:2008 video games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Intelligent Systems games Category:Intelligent Systems